


Волк в овечьей шкуре

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок - социoпат. Настоящий. Со всеми вытекающими...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк в овечьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A wolf in disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695008) by [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta). 



========== Пролог ==========

Шерлок изучает его уже несколько дней. Он наизусть выучил его скучный до невозможности распорядок дня, и спустя десять дней, решил, что не желает больше ждать и пора переходить к активным действиям, ибо его _жажда_ требует утоления.

Джон Уотсон выходит из своей квартиры — квартиры, да, возможно, это слишком громкое определение той _дыры_ , в которой он обитает — в семь сорок пять. В семь пятьдесят, он ползет со скоростью улитки к станции Килбарн, спускается по эскалатору в метро, садится в вагон и едет до станции «Джубилей» — как правило, более людной — и оказывается там в семь пятьдесят три. Менее чем за пять минут, он уже на Бейкер-Стрит, где быстро поднимается по эскалатору, выходит из подземки, и в восемь часов, две минуты, выходит к дому 221, где живет пожилая дама, о которой ему ничего не известно, кроме фамилии — Хадсон. Джон — ее личный врач. От нее он выходит в двенадцать, чтобы пообедать, и не возвращается домой до шести - двадцати, если не считать редкое исключение, когда доктор остается на вечерний чай.

Он верит в то, что этой информации ему достаточно. В данный момент единственная разумная вещь, которую он должен сделать — это предвидеть его ходы и выполнить то, что _должен_ , не теряя больше времени. 

Три флакона кетамина в сумке — и вперед. 

"Я иду, дорогая бабушка Хадсон".

========== Глава 1 ==========

Фортуна на его стороне, и старуха оказывается не шумной. Когда он входит в дом, она не кричит и не суетится. Спрашивает приятным голосом кто он такой, и Шерлок отвечает ей столь же вежливо и тепло, что он - помощник доктора Уотсона, который сегодня, к сожалению, опоздает из-за проблем с метро. Его голос лишь слегка меняется, когда, сев на край кровати, он вытаскивает из сумки небольшой шприц и делает ей укол в руку.

— Не беспокойтесь. Так будет лучше, — говорит он, расплываясь в улыбке, и не отрывая взгляд от ее глаз, до тех пор, пока они не теряют осмысленное выражение.

Он не намеревается убить ее, нет. Он просто хочет, чтобы у него появился шанс подобраться через нее к Джону. 

Совершенно непонятно, почему, в самом деле так, но ему нравится этот человек, _по-настоящему нравится_.

И это странно, потому что обычно он никого не любит.

Он заталкивает сумку со шприцом под кровать, как раз вовремя, ибо слышит поворот ключа в замке и открывающуюся дверь, а следом — голос Джона, который зовет бедняжку. Он с удовлетворением отмечает, что она не реагирует на зов.

— Миссис Хадсон? — по-прежнему зовет доктор, и, когда тот открывает дверь, Шерлок видит, что Джон настороженно замирает.

— Кто Вы, черт возьми…

— Не пугайтесь. Вы, должно быть, доктор Уотсон, как я полагаю, — он встает на ноги, демонстрируя свою лучшую улыбку, и, протягивая руку. Случаются дни, когда он  _изливает тепло_ мощным потоком. — Я Шерлок. Ее… внук. - Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на нее, слегка покачивая головой. — Вчера ночью она позвонила мне и сказала, что ей стало плохо, и, как Вы сами можете убедиться, ситуация не из лучших.

Джон внимательно смотрит на свою пациентку, а потом переводит взгляд на парня. Шерлок распознает недоумение в его глазах.

— И она не… не позвонила мне? Извините, я не думал, что…

— Не беспокойтесь. Ее реакция была абсолютно нормальна, — он сам почти пугается своего голоса. Настолько _мягким_ он был никогда. Он касается плеча доктора, слегка сжимая и направляя его к двери. — Я вызывал скорую помощь и они решили дать ей успокоительное, которое нужно принимать в течение нескольких дней. Нечто вроде вынужденного отдыха. Я попытался сказать им, что, на мой взгляд, это — абсурд, но они не хотели меня слушать, ведь я, в принципе, хотя и неплохой химик, все же — не врач.

Он понятия не имеет, как сможет убедить Джона выйти вместе с ним из комнаты.

— Это ужасно, что приехав к бабушке, я обнаружил ее в подобном состоянии, — продолжил он надтреснутым голосом. — Она всегда так радуется Вашим визитам. Но при сложившихся обстоятельствах, Вы, возможно, не захотите быть здесь и…

Он слышит, как его голос горестно обрывается, и про себя улыбается. Сейчас Джон положит руку ему на спину, мягко похлопав, и помогая ему присесть.

— Мистер…

— Зовите меня Шерлоком, пожалуйста.

— Шерлок, все в порядке. Я бы никогда не позволил себе уйти просто так, а уж сейчас — тем более. Миссис Хадсон — моя пациентка, и сейчас, более чем когда-нибудь нуждается в моем присутствии. Врачи, которые были у вас сегодня, оставили какие-нибудь записи, рецепты, или рекомендации…

Шерлок медленно кивает, закрывая лицо руками, тем самым делая акцент на двух поддельных слезинках, которые скатываются по щекам. Слезы крупные и блестящие, как звезды.

— Конечно. Конечно, что же это я… нужно принести… куда же я их дел? — нервно зачастил он.

Но Джон нажимает рукой на его плечо, усаживая в кресло, и тепло улыбается ему.

— Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь, это не срочно…

Он до сих пор одет в симпатичную куртку, на капюшоне которой мягкий на вид мех, а красный шарф, все еще окутывает шею и часть головы доктора.

— Благодарю вас, доктор Уотсон.

— Меня зовут Джон.

Шерлок улыбается и кивает, шмыгая носом. Он в жизни бы не подумал, что будет так легко завоевать его доверие, но он должен был бы догадаться, видя эти добрые глаза, улыбку, и почти отеческий жест похлопывания по спине в качестве утешения.

Все идет даже лучше, чем планировалось.

========== Глава 2 ==========

— Знаете, я и бабушка, мы очень близки, — сообщил Шерлок после некоторого молчания, наливая чай в чашки: доктору — черный с лимоном, две чайные ложки коричневого сахара. Солнце за окном начало заходить, сменяясь ледяным ветром, завывающим между зданиями. — В детстве у меня были проблемы со здоровьем, жизнь в Лондоне не была идеальной, так что на все лето мы уезжали в небольшой дом на берегу моря. Знаете, говорят, морской воздух полезен для здорового цвета лица, ну там йод и подобные вещи. В общем, достаточно часто мама оставляла меня с бабушкой, когда работала, а папа был в Японии, или в Корее, или в Америке. Так что она — моя вторая мама. Если не  _первая_.

Он занимает место напротив Джона, поставив чайник на стол. Дует на свою кружку и подносит ко рту, делая несколько глотков. Он перевозбужден — чувствует, как некий ток под кожей будоражит кровь, заставляя волоски на руках вставать дыбом. 

Доктор смотрит на него добрыми глазами, чуть печальными — глазами тех, кто сопереживает ближнему, имея слишком большое сердце. 

Шерлок встречается с ним глазами и улыбается — вымученной улыбкой. Специально для доктора — попытка замаскировать «печаль», лично для него — чтобы тот оказался у него «в кармане».

— Вот увидите, скоро ей станет лучше.

Шерлок кивает, подавленно улыбаясь и глядя на свою чашку чая. Как будто его действительно волнует ее состояние, хотя он уверен, что кетамин не убьет бедную старушку, она просто позволит ему получить то, что _он хочет_ , а после — каждый сможет вернуться к своей жизни, так, или иначе.

— Я надеюсь, доктор. Но, думаю, Вы хорошо знаете, что значит бояться потерять кого-то дорогого, — он вздыхает, эффектно замирая, чтобы завоевать сердце собеседника. — Вероятно, Вы за свою жизнь видели множество умирающих.

— К счастью, не слишком много, Я не часто нанимаюсь на полную смену к одному человеку. Я работаю в клинике, поэтому редко ко мне попадают люди, находящиеся при смерти. Миссис Хадсон — моя пациентка уже нескольких лет. В последнее время ее состояние здоровья вызывает у нее беспокойство до такой степени, что она требует моего присутствия на более или менее постоянной основе. Знаете, иногда это несколько хлопотно, но у меня всегда включен телефон вечером, и в случае необходимости она может позвонить. Но при этом, она никогда не предлагала мне остаться с ней, чтобы понаблюдать за ней вечером, я не знаю, почему.

— Ей не хочется надоедать Вам больше, чем она уже, по ее мнению, делает.

— Но мне это не в тягость…

— Я знаю. Но ведь ей не докажешь.

Джон сжимает губы, а потом облизывает, и Шерлок чувствует, как его сердце словно проваливается в желудок. Именно этот жест _сводит его с ума_. Язык, касающийся нежных губ, заставляющий их поблескивать, и обеспокоенный взгляд, который он опускает вниз — все это делает его столь привлекательным в глазах Шерлока. 

Он прерывает его, прежде чем тот продолжает:

— Можете остаться сегодня вечером здесь.

Джон поднимает лицо, и смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Есть свободная комната, которую Вы сможете использовать сегодня и в ближайшие дни, если предпочтете быть рядом с бабушкой.

Свет, который он видит в глазах Джона, заставляет его почувствовать то, что он и так уже знал.

— Вы уверены? Это было бы весьма кстати и удобнее…

— Конечно.

Джон кивает, ставя чашку на блюдце и, улыбаясь.

А Шерлок с трудом пытается удержать самодовольную улыбку, пряча ее в керамической чашке, наполненной остывшим чаем.

========== Глава 3 ==========

Когда он несколько недель назад представлял, как претворит свой план в жизнь, то никогда бы не подумал, что все пойдет так гладко. Джон после чая, конечно, сразу же отправился домой, чтобы взять необходимые вещи для ночевки, тем самым, давая Шерлоку время взглянуть на бедную женщину, лежащую в спальне. 

Он приветливо улыбается, садясь на просторную двуспальную кровать, протягивая руку, и кладя ее на руку старушки.

— Привет, бабушка.

 

Женщина дрожит под его рукой, но не может двинуться, а потому — сопротивляться. Она испуганно вскидывает взгляд к нему, ее брови дергаются, словно она пытаясь понять, кто он и что хочет от нее. Шерлок качает головой.

 

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Хадсон. У меня нет намерения причинить Вам зло, — шепчет он, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь.

Он говорит с ней тоном, которым общаются со слишком маленьким ребенком, который не в состоянии понять взрослых проблем. — У меня есть одно дело, и мне действительно нужно, чтобы Вы хорошо себя вели… некоторое время. Нет ничего проще. — Шерлок встает с кровати, подходя к тумбочке, стоящей рядом с кроватью женщины, и роется в кармане, в то же время свободной рукой наливая в стакан воду. — Прямо сейчас мне нужно, чтобы Вы заснули. Я уверен, Вы согласитесь оказать мне эту маленькую _услугу_.

Он видит панику в глазах женщины — ее страх не обоснован, учитывая, что он действительно не намерен причинять ей боль, или вред, кроме того, что просто уложит ее в постель, «отдохнуть» пару дней. — Миссис Хадсон, не смотрите на меня так. Я не намерен убивать Вас или грабить. Мой _особенный интерес_ распространяется только на Вашего доктора. — Он наклоняется, вежливо и аккуратно касаясь ее губ пальцем, чтобы она открыла рот, и проталкивает ей таблетку на язык. Затем, берет ее голову и поднимает, поднеся стакан воды ко рту. — Я не собираюсь Вас насиловать. Глотайте сами.

Отрадно, что она решила сотрудничать. Когда он чувствует, что она сглотнула, он открывает рот, чтобы проверить, соскользнула ли таблетка в пищевод, а затем мягко, кладет ее голову на подушку и качает головой.

— Спите, миссис Хадсон. И не беспокойтесь. Все будет хорошо.

_Особенно для него._

========== Глава 4 ==========

Когда Шерлок слышит поворот ключа в замке, он как раз заканчивает накрывать на стол.

— Вы вовремя, Джон, прямо к ужину.

Джон, входящий в дверь, улыбается, склонив голову в знак приветствия.

— Да уж, вовремя. Вы можете показать мне место, где я смогу оставить вещи? — спрашивает он, поднимая сумку. 

Шерлок кидает последний взгляд на стол и кивает.

\- Следуйте за мной.

Когда они поднимаются по лестнице, Шерлок не смотрит на него. Он вздыхает, открывая дверь в комнату, которую специально подготовил, пока Джон ездил домой, и, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд, слегка повлажневший и  _очень грустный_.

— Здесь также кругом ее вещи.

Джон нерешительно смотрит на него и кивает, входя в комнату, и оставляя свою сумку сразу за дверью. Шерлока завораживает, как потом доктор поворачивается к нему, смотрит на него, слегка наклонив голову, и снова облизывает губы, прежде чем заговорить.

— Вы в порядке?

Шерлока удивляет вопрос, несмотря на то, что он достаточно изучил этого человека, чтобы удивляться. 

Он подносит руку к лбу, позволяя ей скользнуть вдоль лица.

_Нервная улыбка на поджатых губах и другая рука, спрятанная в карман, чтобы скрыть дрожь, которой, на самом деле, нет._

— Я просто переживаю.

Взгляд Джона мягок. Тихо вздохнув, он подходит к парню, кладет руку ему на плечо и дружески сжимает его.

— Шерлок, все будет хорошо. Ваша бабушка — сильный человек, она придет в норму.

Он только что вручил ему себя, вероятно, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчет. 

Шерлок поднимает лицо, оказываясь пугающе близко. Ему удается почувствовать дыхание Джона, которое касается его кожи и носа, увидеть пригоршню золотых крапинок, осевших на синеве глаз около зрачка. Он не знает, где находит силы, чтобы не вцепиться в эти плечи, и не прижать его тут же, к стене, без лишних колебаний.

Он тяжело сглатывает ~~горестный ком~~ , и опускает взгляд, позволяя слезам скатываться вниз по щекам.

Джон обнимает его за плечи и подводит к кровати.

— Пожалуйста, присядь на минутку, — шепчет он, тем не менее достаточно твердым тоном человека, привыкшего находиться в трудных ситуациях. 

Немного бледное лицо доверчивым взглядом пристально смотрит на Джона, не говоря ни слова, но явно ожидая _большего_. 

Он становится перед ним на колени, и Шерлок не может заставить себя прекратить прокручивать в мозгу, _альтернативные сценарии_ этой позы, например, что он испытает, когда его рука потонет в этих золотистых волосах, и рот доктора влажно коснется его паха. Он закрывает глаза, уговаривая себя, что додумает эту мысль, только когда останется _наедине с собой_.

— Не бойся. Она — пожилой человек, и это нормально, что случаются моменты, когда ее тело предпочитает… не сотрудничать. Но она будет в порядке. После ужина я позволю тебе взглянуть на нее, согласен? Ее состояние стабилизируется.

Шерлок кривит губы, кивая, не особо убежденный. 

Он знает, что сейчас Джон обхватит его лицо ладонями, и заставит посмотреть на него, повторяя одни и те же слова еще раз, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что они закрепились в его голове.

Знал бы он, _что на самом деле_ в его голове. Тогда бы точно не коснулся его подобным образом.

— Вы правы, доктор, — говорит он слабым голосом, словно вот-вот разрыдается. Джон смотрит на него, вздыхает, машинально опуская руки ему на бедра, чтобы не упасть.

Через несколько часов, он получил  _то_ , на что надеется.

— А теперь, пойдем поедим, согласен? — улыбается он, слегка сжав его бедро, чтобы попытаться внушить максимум доверия. — А затем, отправишься спать, посмотришь цветные сны, и завтра увидишь, что ей станет гораздо лучше. Я уверен.

Шерлок делает усилия, чтобы кивнуть, при этом не улыбаясь _слишком сильно_.

— Спасибо.

— Да, и обращайся ко мне на «ты», пожалуйста. Иначе я чувствую себя старше, чем есть, — улыбается Джон, вставая. Он делает ему знак встать, и Шерлок следует за ним, держась позади, пожирая взглядом его плечи, и думая, что должен быть терпеливым, и подождать еще немного, чтобы потом воплотить свой план, и остаться довольным.

========== Глава 5 ==========

Биг Бен бьет два раза, и это единственный звук, который слышен в ночи вместе со скрипом ручки по мелованной бумаге книги по химии. Шерлок нацепил очки для чтения на кончик носа и свет абажура составляет ему компанию, вместе с постоянно крутящейся в мозгу мыслью о том, что _Джон Уотсон спит над его головой_.

Улыбаясь, он касается ручкой краешка губ. В основном день прошел лучше, чем ожидалось. Это большое искусство: всего лишь парочкой жеманных, слезливых гримас завоевать человека, и теперь, завладев вниманием Джона, можно практически смело переходит к следующему этапу.

Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит в голове заурядного, _нормального_ человека, но он уверен, что знает, как управлять их мыслями и это вызывает озноб на коже, волоски на руках поднимаются от возбуждения, и он тяжело вздыхает.

Шерлок облизывает губы, не переставая улыбаться смотрит в книгу, затем бросает ручку и, встав из кресла, направляется в ванную, чтобы эта дрожь восторга передалась рукам под музыку его приглушенного стона.

***

Джон входит в комнату миссис Хадсон через час и десять минут после того, как Шерлок молча ввел еще одну дозу кетамина. Когда он возвращается от нее, "внук" делает все возможное, чтобы изобразить надежду и полное неведение ее состояния. Джон отводит глаза, и, вздыхая, сжимает его плечо в знак поддержки. Шерлок позволяет соскользнуть со своего лица выражению надежды, заменяя ее маской разочарования, лишь для только, чтобы увидеть, как Джон наклоняется к нему и устало улыбается.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит он, сжимая руки.

И он  _не волнуется_.

***

День медленно тянется.

Снаружи темнота наступает слишком рано, порабощая любые желания. Джон нашел себе место в кресле перед камином, и Шерлок сделал то же самое, крепко сжимая в руках книгу по химии, которую читал. Шерлоку интересно следить за тем, как глаза доктора бегают по строчкам на страницах романа; ему нравится наблюдать, как, подняв глаза, время от времени, тот смотрит на него и возвращается к чтению.

Он как будто _чувствует_ его взгляд на себе. Удивительно.

Но самое удивительное, однако, происходит несколько минут спустя, когда Шерлок поднимает лицо и встречается с глазами Джона, который пристально смотрит на него. Это длится всего несколько секунд, но ему достаточно, чтобы почувствовать мурашки, бегущие по спине. Джон сразу же опускает лицо в книжку, но Шерлок, замечает момент, когда язык доктора нервно касается губ, чтобы увлажнить их, и он может поклясться, что увидел, как уши Джона слегка краснеют. Разумеется, это может быть из-за огня в камине, но Шерлок не чувствует себя так, словно делает поспешные выводы.

Что-то щекочет грудь, и он не настолько хорош, чтобы подавить это.

Он читает главы из своей книги, запоминая каждое понятие, каждое слово, и каждый _оттенок кожи Джона_ , ожидающей его  _рот_.

***

После ужина, время словно просыпается. Оно пожирает себя до тех пор, пока часы не знаменуют полночь, и ветер не ударяет в окна, заставляя доктора подпрыгнуть в кресле, в котором он устроился после ужина.

Шерлок повернулся, глядя на него через стол, слегка улыбаясь. Он смотрит на него почти с нежностью, в то время как тот потягивается в кресле, морщась от явной боли в плечах, из-за неудобного положения, в котором уснул.

— Все хорошо, доктор?

Он в ответ выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, разминая плечо, и кивает.

— Я задремал.

— Лучше было бы отправиться в кровать, — говорит он, и голос его похож на бархат.

Джон смотрит на него блестящими глазами, делая все возможное, чтобы не зевать во весь рот. Он изгибает шею, и Шерлок видит, как облегчение затапливает его лицо, пока мышцы расслабляются.

— Может быть ты прав, — говорит он, прикрывая рот. — Идешь спать?

— В ближайшее время.

Джон кивает, все еще зевая, затем делает усилие, и встает с дивана.

— Что читаешь?

— Ничего особенного. "Обзор кислот".

Шерлок смотрит на него и улыбается. Внезапно, он поднимает руку и касается его носа, смахивая соринку. Кожа Джона приятно теплая, немного из-за огня, немного из-за сна. Он хотел бы все время касаться его, но какое дело до его желаний, если доктор хочет спать? Может быть он заснет, и Шерлок сможет прикоснуться к нему: поцеловать шею, подбородок, и распахнуть рот двумя пальцами, чтобы ласкать его язык.

Неохотно он убирает руки, и Джон смотрит на него. Затем наклоняет голову и впивается пальцами в шею, касаясь волос, растущих чуть выше шеи, и снова облизывая губы.

— Не засиживайся, договорились?

— Не беспокойтесь. Пара абзацев и я тоже пойду в постель.

Джон улыбнулся, и, кивнув на прощание, исчезает за дверью. Шерлок выжидает несколько секунд, прежде чем продолжает чтение. Он дает ему полчаса, прежде чем встает со стула.

***

Половина четвертого. Шерлок гасит абажур и бесшумно поднимается, зажимая рот, чтобы не выдать себя дыханием. Осторожно, открывает дверь и снова закрывает ее плечом. Он поднимается, едва касаясь ступенек, надеясь, что их скрип не настолько громкий, чтобы разбудить доктора. Когда он доходит до комнаты Джона, то улыбается, увидев, что дверь приоткрыта. Он потирает руки — частично от предвкушения, частично от элементарного холода, который медленно проникает в его плоть, а затем касается двери пальцами и толкает ее. Он едва видит светлую макушку Джона, завернутого в одеяло.

Шерлок понятия не имеет, сколько еще сможет выдержать. Есть что-то в глазах Джона, заставляющее его поверить, что не нужно будет прибегать к  _крайним средствам_ ради достижения своей цели, но стоит ли это эфемерное знание риска? Не упустит ли он свой шанс ощутить вкус его кожи, или сладость рта?

Он берет стул, ставит у кровати и тихо садится. Слышит, как Джон слегка всхрапывает во сне, и сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда его рука почти невесомо дотрагивается до рта доктора. Шерлок смотрит на кончик его уха, и спрашивает себя, каково было бы сжать его между губами. Ему остается только скользить жадным взглядом по всей фигуре, лежащего перед ним мужчины. Соблазн пробраться в его кровать, провести руками по груди, животу, проникнуть в пижамные брюки — настолько сильный, что ему приходится приложить отчаянные усилия, чтобы проигнорировать его.

Он никогда не умел хорошо сопротивляться.

Шерлок терял себя, глядя на него, даже не осознавая этого. Если бы это было возможно, он просидел бы всю ночь, смотря на него, но ему необходимо позаботиться о том, чтобы все было в порядке, и проконтролировать миссис Хадсон. Конечно, это не помешает ему вообразить все то, что, возможно, случится очень скоро.

И, разумеется, это не мешает ему засунуть руку себе между ног, слегка сощурившись.

Он очарован: впервые за двадцать семь лет жизни кто-то потряс его настолько сильно, что он потерял контроль. Шерлок - всегда холодный, всегда расчетливый, допускает, чтобы его великий мозг пал перед человеком на десять лет старше него. Он позволяет своему разуму заигрывать с опасностью с такой невероятной наглостью.

Он должен все сделать быстро.

Шерлок судорожно сглатывает, когда его рука скользит в трусы и ласкает себя, находящегося уже в полу-возбужденном состоянии. Ему нужно выйти из этой комнаты и запереться в ванной, или остаться в коридоре, _сделать хоть что-то_ помимо этого риска быть застуканным доктором во время мастурбации перед его кроватью. Но ноги не хотят слушаться сигналов мозга, а рука вовсе не собирается прекращать двигаться, так сладко ритмично сжимаясь.

-Боже, — шепчет он, задыхаясь от давления ладони, чуть откидывая голову назад.

Вот сейчас Джон проснется и увидит его _таким…_ это было бы неловко, даже для него. Он снова смотрит на спящего мужчину, его глаза блестят, в то время как руки все быстрее движутся, и дыхание становится настолько коротким и частым, что это почти причиняет боль, сжимая легкие в тиски… Вдруг он замирает, когда Джон шевелиться в постели.

Он боится, он  _так боится быть обнаруженным_.

К счастью, доктор всего лишь поворачивается на другой бок.

Ирония в том, что от испуга остановилось только дыхание, ибо совершенно нелогично рука проигнорировала все сигналы и приказы мозга, наоборот, увеличив интенсивность движения, и Боже мой, он ощущает себя подростком, когда чувствует влагу на руке и его тело дрожит от внезапно обрушившегося на него оргазма.

Он встает со стула, лишь по счастливой случайности, не опрокинув его, с рукой по-прежнему находящейся в штанах, выходит из комнаты, чтобы снова начать дышать.

***

На часах восемь — двадцать, когда Джон спускается по лестнице, трет глаза, с трудом сдерживая зевок.

— Думаю, я проспал, — это единственное, что ему удалось сказать, прежде чем он сел за стол, положив голову на руки. Шерлок уже через секунду оказывается за его спиной, опуская руки ему на плечи и слегка наклоняясь к нему.

— Хотите чая?

Джон поднимает взгляд и кривит губы в странной улыбке, все еще сонный.

— Я же сказал обращаться ко мне на «ты».

Шерлок только слегка краснеет.

— Это сила привычки, — оправдывается он, отпуская доктора, чтобы направиться в сторону кухни. Он слышит, как Джон отчетливо издает забавный, удивленный возглас и не может этому не радоваться. Он напевает, когда готовит чай.

— Ты хорошо спал, _Джон_?

Ему нравится перекатывать на языке его имя.

— Очень, спасибо. Я долго не мог уснуть - шея побаливала. Но потом, я словно провалился в сон…

Шерлок слышит как Джон устраивается удобнее на стуле и представляет себе, как он складывает руки на коленях, а его взгляд обращен на него.

— Несмотря на то, что в какой-то момент я услышал странный шум, у меня не было сил открыть глаза и проверить что случилось - я снова сразу же уснул.

Шерлок задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд, спрашивая себя, не он ли был причиной этого шума. Он чувствует прилив возбуждения и мурашки покрывают его спину, но он твердо решает игнорировать это, наполняя кружку кипятком и поднося ее Джону.

— Вероятно это шум от движения по дороге напротив нашего дома. Или какой-то кот.

Джон берет чашку с чаем, кивая.

— Наверное, — он поднимает голову и смотрит на Шерлока. — Ты присоединишься

Шерлок отвечает, поглаживая ему руку.

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать, поэтому я вынужден буду отлучиться. Могу я оставить бабушку в хороших руках?

— Конечно. Не беспокойся.

Его улыбка - это магнит. И он по-прежнему должен игнорировать ее.

========== Глава 6 ==========

Когда Шерлок возвращается домой, то видит Джона в кресле перед камином, традиционно с книгой на коленях, которую он с интересом читает. Доктор замечает его и поворачиваться с таким выражение на лице, которое мгновенно заставляет Шерлока напрячься.

— Эй.

— Тебя долго не было. Ел что-нибудь?

— Да, я встретился с бывшим однокашником с факультета, мы перекусили вместе, - выдает он первую правдоподобную ложь, которая приходит в голову. — Все хорошо?

Джон закрывает книгу, вздыхает и встает, опираясь на камин.

— Шерлок, я начинаю подозревать, что с миссис Хадсон определенно что-то не так, и ее необходимо поместить в больницу.

_Оу._

Вот _шанс_ , которого он ждал.

Он опускает взгляд на свои руки, кусая губы. Выдыхает с такой силой, которая определенно подойдет к этому моменту, если он, конечно, не переборщил. Затем падает в кресло, словно ноги его больше не в состоянии удержать.

— Так... плохо? ..

— Проблема в том, что нет никаких улучшений. Ухудшений, правда, тоже нет, и вероятно, это хорошо, но я не могу понять, что с ней, и, думаю, в больнице разберутся и смогут сделать больше, чем я.

Шерлок кивает, поднимая голову и сильнее сжимая губы. Чувствует, как в глазах начинает щипать и замечает, как быстро смягчается взгляд Джона, как его руки тянуться, чтобы обнять его. — Я знаю, ты переживаешь, Шерлок. Знаю. Но также, я знаю, что твоей бабушке будет намного лучше под присмотром кого-то более компетентного и… нет, нет, не плачь.

Шерлок опускает голову и нажимает ладонями на глаза, качая головой.

— Не… не волнуйтесь. Я только…

Он запинается, когда чувствует, как руки Джона касаются его ног — он снова садится передним на корточки.

Боже, он действительно дошел до предела. Джон старается улыбаться, Шерлок видит, что добрый доктор прилагает все силы, чтобы утешить его.

Как бы ему хотелось сказать Джону, что он в этом не нуждается.

— Ты боишься?

— Да. Боюсь, что она уже не вернется сюда.

Может переквалифицироваться в актера? Безусловно, он гораздо более талантлив, чем те бездари, что ему встречались.

— Ладно. Давай сделаем так: мы подождем эту ночь, согласен? Проследим за ней сегодня и утром, и если все останется так же, мы госпитализируем ее. Хорошо?

Шерлок кивает, все еще глядя доктору в глаза. Чувствует, как руки Джона скользят по ногам и поднимаются к рукам, пока он не оказывается в его объятиях, опустив подбородок ему на плечо.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепчет Джон ему на ухо, и от этого легкая дрожь сотрясает его, волосы шевелятся от горячего дыхания, которое окутывает кожу. Инстинктивно вцепившись в него руками, Шерлок задумывается, решая, разрыдаться ему, словно ребенку, чтобы заставить Джона проявить еще _большую нежность_ , или просто оставить свою голову у него на плече, уткнувшись кончиком носа в шею доктора.

Дрожь, которая передается Джону, когда он судорожно вдыхает, является откровенным сигналом. И Шерлок подозревает, что если не начать действовать сейчас, то он упустит свой золотой шанс.

— Джон… — шепчет он низким голосом, прижимаясь сильнее к этому крепкому, желанному телу и вжимаясь лицом в шею доктора, нежно касаясь губами теплой кожи. Уотсон остается неподвижным и Шерлок целует ямку на шее. Потом еще, и еще, прежде чем поднимает голову и прожигает его взглядом, облизывая губы.

— Шерлок…

— Не говори ничего, — шепчет он бессвязно, заставляя голос дрожать. Он опускает голову, как, если бы ему стало стыдно. — Не говори ничего… _пожалуйста_.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на воротник рубашки Джона. Знает, что вскоре его зубы окажутся там, а затем и чуть выше. Знает, что распробует, наконец, вкус этой кожи, и не перестает облизывать губы — жест, который Джон не воспримет негативно, посчитав проявлением напряжения. Он замечает, что воротник приближается и едва не стонет от облегчения, когда, наконец, чувствует губы Джона на своих губах.

Он понятия не имеет, как противостоять искушению погрузить свои руки в его волосы и потянуть на себя — он дает ему время, надеясь, что волнение и нарастающее возбуждение сделают свое дело. Он открывает рот, чтобы показать, что не против углубить поцелуй, когда Джон, застенчиво касается его губ кончиком языка. Но вот, вся его воля летит к черту, ибо поцелуй выходит из-под контроля — он зарывается в его волосы, а потом обхватывает голову доктора, с такой силой, что кажется, сейчас сломает ему шею. Джон стонет, слегка поведя плечами, инстинктивно пытаясь удержать равновесие, но, кажется, не собирается прервать поцелуй — наоборот. Шерлок радуется, чувствуя, как его язык отвечает ему, он счастлив ощущать дрожь в его пальцах.

Они разрывают поцелуй только потому, что Шерлок жалеет колени Джона.

Шерлок обожает оранжевый оттенок, который принимают волосы Джона с свете огня. Обожает его влажные губы и покрасневшие щеки. Он хочет его _съесть_ , искусать везде, распробовать каждый кусочек этого тела. 

Он берет его за руку, не отрывая глаз от его лица, и Джон следует за ним. Вокруг наступает тишина, прерываемая лишь дыханием и звуком шагов. Это перемирие, которое, в любом случае продлится недолго.

Шерлок впивается в губы Джона, заставляя его вслепую тащиться за ним из гостиной, пока он сам крепко держит его бедра и помогает делать шаги по лестнице на верхний этаж, где расположены комнаты.

Они несколько раз останавливаются на ступеньках, Джон прижат к стене, и Шерлок сумасшедше вжимается в его бедра. Бессчетное количество раз он выдыхает его имя, впиваясь зубами в шею Джона, до тех пор, пока, наконец, ударом бедер не открывает дверь в комнату, которую они выбрали не сговариваясь. 

Хлопает дверь и больше ничего не имеет значения.

Шерлок хищно смотрит на кровать. Он тащит Джона за бедра до тех пор, пока тот не падает на постель и он не устраивается между его ног, целуя, и исступленно сдирая с него одежду.

Он притормаживает только тогда, когда перед глазами вспыхивают звездочки.

— Прости, — шепчет он в губы Джона. Он дышит слишком быстро и слишком жарко, _жаждуще_. –Возможно, нам не…

— Все хорошо, — улыбается Джон, и Шерлок знает, что теперь _он в его руках_. С чуждой для него деликатностью, он укладывает Джона на подушки, лежащие на кровати, и устраивается между его ног. Шерлок понятия не имеет, были ли у доктора мужчины до него.

Мысль быть _первым_ приятно волнует, вызывая незнакомый прежде трепет.

Он почти нежно снимает с него штаны, и скользит ртом по оголяющейся коже, сжимая плоть между зубами и оставляя засосы в тех местах, которые Джон легко сможет прикрыть, когда все закончится. Он замирает у его паха, прижимается носом ко внутренней стороне бедра, целуя кожу, и опуская руку на совершенно явную эрекцию, все еще скрытую бельем, при этом не отводя взгляда от насыщенной синевы глаз Джона.

Он — в раю.

После того, как он практически раздевает его, Шерлок изучает тело Джона, чтобы запечатлеть в своем мозгу каждую его черточку, пока Джон прижимает ко рту кулак в попытке заглушить стоны. Если бы он знал, что притяжение было взаимным, вероятно, он позволил бы всему произойти раньше. Но это уже неважно.

Единственное, что важно сейчас — это Джон Уотсон на кровати, лежащий с широко расставленными ногами, со стояком, выкрикивающий его имя. Шерлок целует его поверх нижнего белья, в то время как его рука блуждает по груди, играет с сосками, и срывает стоны с губ Джона. Он хочет содрать с него эту последнюю преграду, и взять его в рот, и сосать, сосать, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях. Но он лишь мягко обхватывает его губами, мягко... не причиняя боли. Затем выпускает, и прокладывает дорожку поцелуев к животу, груди, одновременно лаская пальцами его слегка потрескавшиеся губы. Глядя Джону в глаза, он проталкивает свои пальцы ему в рот. Уотсон слегка краснеет (и Шерлок не может сдержать улыбки), но начинает облизывать его пальцы.

Как же замечательно, что они могут совсем обходиться без слов.

Он оставляет рот Джона, и возвращается к белью доктора, чтобы снять его, наконец, оставив его полностью обнаженным. Пальцы его все еще влажные, но Шерлок не может остановиться — он снова погружает их в рот Джона, заворожено наблюдая, как блестящие, покрасневшие — восхитительные! — губы обхватывают их.

— Джо-он…, — стонет он, понимая, что не может провести всю ночь трахая рот доктора пальцами. Он прижимается к Джону — кожа к коже — и они оба вздрагивают от возбуждения. Его тело требует, чтобы Джон открылся еще больше, и он касается смоченными пальцами между ягодиц доктора.

— Я не сделаю тебе ничего дурного — говорит он, и, возможно, это первый раз, когда он  _искренен_. Он не хочет причинить ему боль. Он желает чтобы Джон растаял под ним, обезумел, стал его рабом от того удовольствия, которое он собирается ему доставить.

Но не намерен причинить ему зла, нет.

Джон облизывает губы. Нервно. Его мышцы напряжены, а это значит…

Боже.

У него действительно _это впервые_ , и от этой мысли Шерлок едва не сходит с ума.

Он очень медленно и осторожно ввводит в него пальцы, позволяя Джону привыкнуть к вторжению, не спеша, покрывая поцелуями его шею и лицо, чтобы отвлечь, пока он растягивает его. Он чувствует, когда можно начать действовать более смело, слышит его дыхание, которое уже не такое прерывистое и ощущает, как тело Джона расслабляется. Он растягивает его до тех пор, пока не понимает, что может войти в него не причинив боли, до тех пор, пока удается сдерживаться, ибо искушение и жажда становится непреодолимыми, как и желание _утонуть, раствориться в этом мужчине_. Он почти отчаянно толкается в него пальцами, потому что, когда не может больше себя контролировать, смотрит Джону прямо в глаза, спрашивая разрешения, ведь если любовник скажет «нет» он все равно не сможет остановиться…

Но Джон, к счастью, целует его, кивает, и закрывает глаза, отдавая себя в его власть.

Ощущения, которые он испытывает, погружаясь в тело Джона невозможно описать — и это впервые с ним. Он всегда в состоянии мыслить здраво, он может воплотить в слова что угодно. Но — не это. Джон такой тесный и жаркий, что это почти невыносимо, и сдерживаться, чтобы не скользнуть в эту глубину одним движением - невероятно трудно. Он вжимает Джона в подушку и хрипло стонет, прижимаясь губами к его шее, пока, наконец, не входит в него полностью. Джон часто дышит и Шерлок не может понять от боли это или от удовольствия.

Он привыкнет. Должен привыкнуть, потому что его самоконтроль рассыпается на глазах, в момент, когда он начинает двигаться в теле Джона, обхватив его бедра руками и стонет от каждого выпада.

 _Боже, это того стоило_. 

Это стоило ожидания, неудовлетворения, потому что Джон — удивительный, Джон — темпераментный и горячий, и он цепляется за его спину, царапая ее, и Шерлок всей душой надеется на то, что после этого останутся _следы_ , ведь тогда он сохранит на себе хоть что-то от этого человека, ему останутся эти царапины, и он будет чувствовать их, потому что…

 _…он хочет сохранить его в себе, пока не умрет_.

Шерлок уже совсем перестает соображать, когда его тело начинает двигаться самостоятельно, не подчиняясь сигналам мозга, живя лишь одними инстинктами. Его рот полон вздохов и проклятий, перемежающихся с именем «Джон», и эта бессвязная песнь с легкостью слетает с надменных губ.

Шерлок чувствует сумасшедшую потребность завладеть губами Джона, заполнить его рот своим языком, своими стонами, и остаться там, глотая многочисленные мольбы Джона. И он делает это до тех пор, пока не ощущает, как Джон кончает, и не чувствует капли горячего семени на животе. Он делает еще пару движений и его настигает оргазм, высасывающий из него последние силы, заставляющий упасть на грудь доктора и замереть.

Он чувствует руки Джона на своей голове, и Боже, _большего счастья просто не существует_.

========== Глава 7 ==========

Утро наступает слишком быстро и он слышит, как хлопают двери внизу.

Джон внезапно просыпается, дыша часто и взволнованно, кем-то завернутый в одеяло. Он стремительно осматривает комнату и видит Шерлока, сидящего на кровати в ожидании.

— Шерлок? — спрашивает он, и его голос, словно издалека долетает до ушей парня, который встряхивает головой. — Шерлок, что происходит?

— Они пришли, чтобы забрать меня.

Шерлок поворачивается и смотрит на Джона с улыбкой, которую тот, кажется, не в состоянии расшифровать. Шум шагов по лестнице заставляет Джона принять положение полной боевой готовности, но Шерлок сжимает его запястье и улыбается, кивая. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать… сказать что? Но дверь распахивается, едва не слетая с петель, и Шерлок встает на ноги, поднимая руки.

— Шерлок Холмс, ты…

— Не трудитесь поливать меня дерьмом, инспектор Лестрейд, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Дайте мне время одеться.

***

Джон сидит у постели миссис Хадсон, которая сейчас, кажется, нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. Доктор сжимает ее руку, и, сгорбившись на стуле, устало улыбается ей.

— Дорогой, Вам нужно пойти отдохнуть.

Нежная улыбка его пациентки. Джон качает головой, не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни слова.

Несколько минут спустя тот человек, который утром ворвался в дом старушки, тихо входит в комнату. Джон подпрыгивает на стуле и поворачивается, чувствуя, как резко пересыхает во рту.

— Миссис Хадсон, доктор Ватсон, — говорит он, протягивая руку. — Грегори Лестрейд, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, — Джон кивает головой в знак согласия. — Я только хотел сказать, что вам двоим невероятно повезло.

Джон смотрит на него, облизывает губы и вздыхает.

— То есть?

— Шерлок Холмс сбежал из Сент-Джозефа, около двух недель назад. Он — психически больной человек, потенциально опасный, и, поверьте мне, доктор Ватсон, это настоящее, подлинное чудо. Мы все еще не можем понять отчего Вы живы, учитывая, что он не хочет об этом говорить, но мне кажется, что у мистера Холмса развилась одержимость по отношению к Вам. К счастью, это также стало Вашим спасением. Вы встречали его раньше, до сегодняшнего дня?

Джон взглянул на миссис Хадсон, потом на Лестрейда.

— Я… я знаком с ним всего три дня. Он сказал, что он — внук миссис Хадсон, — проговорил Джон, пытаясь проглотить колючий ком в горле.

— Должно быть Вы действительно ему дороги, мистер Уотсон, раз он даже назвал Вам свое имя, — Лестрейд коснулся его плеча, жалостливо улыбаясь. — Отвлекшись на Вас, он ослабил контроль над миссис Хадсон, которую держал на успокоительных. Благодаря ей мы смогли прибыть вовремя. Кто знает, чем бы все могло закончиться, если бы не она.

Джон снова повернулся к миссис Хадсон, механически улыбаясь ей. Он хотел бы почувствовать себя счастливым, от того, что смог спастись от опасности, которой даже не ощущал, но  _ему это не удается_. Единственное, что он чувствует — это узел в животе, который, кажется, не собирается никуда исчезать.

Лестрейд протягивает ему визитную карточку.

— Мой номер телефона. Звоните в случае необходимости.

Джон берет карточку и дотрагивается рукой до своего лица, чувствуя усталость, которая наваливается на плечи после этого тяжелого и так _ужасно_ начатого дня.

— Идите отдохните, доктор. Вы явно в этом нуждаетесь, на Вас лица нет, Вы невероятно бледны.

Джон отвечает, глядя на визитку:

— Да… Вы правы. Так и нужно сделать. Правда, так будет лучше.

В поисках одобрения он смотрит на миссис Хадсон, которая энергично кивает, и Джон благодарно ей улыбается. Быстро попрощавшись, он выходит из комнаты, проходя по коридору больницы с опущенной головой и опущенными в карманы руками.

Он не знает, что думать. Чувствует себя идиотом. Чувствует, как горечь на кончике языка смешивается с поцелуями Шерлока, и в голове набатом стучит мысль, что прошло всего три дня, он просто прожил эти три дня, и на самом деле _ничего не чувствует_.

Он сжимает в кулаке визитную карточку инспектора, задерживая дыхание, чтобы не позволить морозному воздуху декабря проникнуть в его легкие.

Забыть будет _нелегко_.


End file.
